


teenagers scare the living shit out of me

by cosmeticpeaches



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Dad Kravitz, Dad Taako, Found Family, Protective Kravitz, Protective Taako, Smart Angus McDonald, Teenage Rebellion, protective dads, teenage angus mcdonald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmeticpeaches/pseuds/cosmeticpeaches
Summary: taako and kravitz catch angus sneaking back into the house at midnight.





	teenagers scare the living shit out of me

It was 12:00 am. 

Shit. 

Taako was going to kill him. Literally magic missile the shit out of Angus. Panic ran through him as his eyes stayed on the watch in fear. He told himself he'd go back home before eleven on the dot, yet here he was, standing in the middle of a house party at midnight. Angus snapped himself out of his state of shock, pushing past the crowd of drunk people who all reeked of alcohol. Unlike all the rest of the irresponsible teenagers, Angus only drank a cup of alcohol, though he never drank alcohol before so even the stench of it made him tipsy. 

Angus took out his phone, only to come to face with twenty missed calls and eleven text messages from Taako. He gulped down the lump in his throat as he unlocked his phone and read the text messages. 

11:00 pm  
taakobell: where r u

11:05 pm  
taakobell: u better not be dead, krav would kill me. 

11:10 pm  
taakobell: anugs  
taakobell: angus  
taakobell: angus

11:20 pm  
taakobell: ur worrying me pumpkin

11:25 pm  
taakobell: call me rn

11:30 pm  
taakobell: please let me know ur okay 

11:55 pm  
taakobell: you're so grounded young man 

12:00 am  
taakobell: call me.

Angus almost choked on his own saliva as he read the text messages. He never meant to make his dad worry. Taako was just overreacting, he's only an hour late, it's not like he's running away from home. Angus is sixteen, he doesn't need to be babied anymore. He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he kicks a rock. Angus shoved his phone into his pocket, ignoring the urge to text Taako and let him know that he was safe. He tilted his head back as he walked, eyes daring to close as he let the breeze run through his body and curls. 

He let his legs take him home. Before he knew it, when he opened his eyes, he saw his house. His stomach turned at the sight of it and he felt like vomiting. Taako was definitely going to give him a long lecture and ground him. Angus wanted to turn back around and make his way to Aunt Lup's house or Uncle Magnus's house, but they'd both snitch and drive him back home anyways. Angus walked through the grass and over to the bedroom of his window. Pushing the window up, he opened it so it was wide enough to fit through. He was skinny, but too tall for the window, so he had to push the window all the way up to climb in. 

He climbed through the window, trying hard not to trip and make noise. He pushed down the window and took off his shoes and socks, curling his toes into the carpet below him in relief. Taako probably fell asleep, that would explain the silence reverberating through the house. Angus was ready to climb into bed, until his eyes met with two unfamiliar chairs in his room. Before he could even possibly think of jumping out the window again, one of the chair's turned around to reveal a blonde-haired elf, who's hair was currently up in a messy bun. 

''Where were you?'' 

Angus swallowed anxiously. ''I was with Kravitz.'' 

Right after he said that, the second chair spun around, revealing Kravitz. ''Wanna try again?''

Angus opened his mouth to spit out another lie, but there was no use, the Kravitz lie didn't work, none of the others would either. His eyes cast around the room quickly, in search for a way to get out of the situation. As he turned back around to open the window and climb out, there was a hand on his shoulder. His heart thumped against his chest quickly, holding back a whimper at the contact. When he turned his head to see who it was, it was Taako. He looked horrible, with bags under his eyes, strands of hair sticking out of place. He was pale and his lips were chapped. 

''God, Krav, he smells like alcohol. Have you been drinking?'' Taako asked worriedly as he took another sniff of him, but Angus backed up against his window before his nose could go near him. He was freaking out, he felt like he was trapped, being interrogated. Angus blinked back the tears. 

''I-I-'' 

''Were you drugged? Were you forced to drink alcohol?'' Taako cupped his cheeks, inspecting his face before his eyes met Agnus's teary eyes. 

Luckily, Kravitz was there to save Angus. ''Honey, give him some space. I'm sure he's fine, my love.'' He placed his hand on his shoulder and rubbed it softly. ''How about we talk about this over a cup of tea? This isn't the right environment to do this.''

Taako pushed Kravitz's hand away, turning on his heel to face Kravitz with an angry look on his face. ''Give him space?! He sneaked out of the house without our permission past midnight and smells like alcohol and you're telling me he's fine? Are you out of your mind?'' He now looked over at Angus, who was practically quivering. ''I want the truth. Now.''

Angus took in a deep breath, fiddling with his fingers nervously. He hesitantly nodded, shamefully looking down at his feet. His toes had dug deep into the carpet, clenching onto it tightly. He didn’t even notice how white they were from how tight he’d been clenching them. He let his toes relax and sighed. 

“I-I went to a party. I drank a little bit of alcohol, but not enough to get me drunk or anything.” 

Taako let out a laugh, pinching the bridge of his nose. “So let me get this straight. You drank?” He rubbed his temples. “Are you hearing this, krav? He drank. Unsupervised. At a party. Do you have any idea what could’ve happened to you?!” 

Angus flinched when Taako raised his voice at him. He kept his head down, eyes closed. He didn’t want to look at the rage on Taako’s face. He was totally going to kill him, or worse, abandon him. 

Kravitz, though, was unfazed. He was just as worried as Taako was, but he was better at dealing with emotions than Taako. He could suppress them and hide them better than Taako, who would lash out in a second. They were opposites, but they worked well together. 

“I understand your stress, my love. I do, truly. But right now, screaming is not going to fix this problem. We will resolve this over some tea, do you understand?” Kravitz told him. Taako said nothing, but Kravitz already knew his answer. 

In a matter of seconds, Angus was sitting on a couch with a cup of tea placed in front of him on the coffee table. His hands were laced together, lazily placed on his lap as he waited patiently. Taako and Kravitz talked quietly in private in the kitchen, managing to calm down Taako. 

When they came back Taako looked less angry and more peaceful, but he still looked tired and worried. Taako sat next to Angus, Taako sitting on one side of Angus and Kravitz on the other. 

“I’m sorry I reacted like that, bubbeleh. I’m really bad with emotions and pep talks, as you can tell. I was just really scared that I was going to lose you. That we were going to lose you.” Taako spoke softly, fingers threading in Angus’s hair, stroking it with a gentleness Angus loved. “We want you to be honest with us, even if you have to tell us that you took a sip of alcohol or snuck out of the house. We care about you and your safety. You’re our responsibility, Angus. You’re our son. We just want you to be safe.” 

Angus looked up to witness Taako crying. He was sniffling and trying to wipe away the tears. Angus cried with him, and soon Kravitz was tearing up too. 

“Thank you, dad. I just didn’t want you to be mad at me.” Angus told him, his voice muffled since his face was buried in Taako’s shirt. 

“Oh, I can never be mad at you, bubbeleh. I was just mad at myself for letting that happen. The next time you drink or sneak out, though, I’ll know. I have magical dad senses.” Angus laughed at that. 

“Lie all you want but you can’t escape the dad senses.” Kravitz spoke up, and soon they were all laughing. 

Angus made a promise that day to never sneak out or drink again. Was he going to lie again? Duh. But from that day on, he never wanted to leave his dads.


End file.
